W cieniu modrzewi
by die Otter
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, co wyjdzie z połączenia "Supernatural" ze "Świtezianką" i doprawienia całości odrobinką "Przystanku Alaska"? Ja tak, wyszło właśnie to opowiadanie. Sam i Dean udają się na Alaskę, by zbadać sprawę tajemniczych zaginięć, za którymi, jak podejrzewają, stoi rusałka.
1. Chapter 1

**W cieniu modrzewi**

Wiosenne słońce nie dawało jeszcze zbyt wiele ciepła, ale gdy jego efekty spotęgował czarny dach samochodu, w środku czuć było już niemalże lato. Dean otworzył oczy i zaraz zamknął je ponownie, oślepiony promieniami. W końcu jednak mężnie zwalczył senność i usiadł, przy okazji zrzucając na podłogę kurtkę, którą był przykryty. Sam spał jeszcze na tylnym siedzeniu. Skrzypienie drzwiczek pewnie by go obudziło, a Dean uznał, że spędzili noc dość intensywnie, by zasłużyć na odrobinę odpoczynku, nie ruszył się więc z miejsca, a jedynie sięgnął po spoczywającą pod siedzeniem butelkę coli. Orzeźwiony względnie chłodnym napojem, przeciągnął się leniwie, zmienił pozycję tak, by słońce nie raziło jego oczu i utkwił wzrok w widoku rozpościerającym się przed przednią szybą Impali. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, co bez potrzeby spoglądania na zegarek upewniło go w przekonaniu, że przespali całe przedpołudnie. Jezioro kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich skrzyło się w promieniach, podczas gdy w jego tafli odbijały się pokryte śniegiem sylwetki gór, a drzewa otaczające Impalę z trzech stron leniwie poruszały się na wietrze. Dean zazwyczaj nie zwracał większej uwagi na krajobrazy, w jakich przyszło mu pracować, ale tym razem musiał przyznać, że choć minęło już kilka dni od kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, widok ten nadal zapierał mu dech w piersiach.

Regularne posapywanie dobiegające z tylnego siedzenia zamieniło się w jęk, kiedy Sam, usiłując wyprostować się przez sen, uderzył głową w drzwi.

– Dzień dobry! – Dean wyszczerzył zęby, odwracając się w stronę brata. – Piękny dzionek, czyż nie?

– Uch, teraz wiem, co czują sardynki w puszce – jęknął Sam w odpowiedzi, siadając i pocierając głowę.

– Kto ci kazał przerastać starszych od ciebie? Teraz masz za swoje. – Nie ryzykując już obudzeniem towarzysza, Dean złapał kurtkę i otworzył drzwi. Chłodne powietrze natychmiast wypełniło wnętrze Impali. Sam jęknął i naciągnął koc pod brodę.

– Zamknij drzwi, zimno!

– A czego się spodziewałeś? Jesteśmy na Alasce!

– Dzięki, Sherlocku – mruknął młodszy z braci, ostatecznie decydując się opuścić przytulne, aczkolwiek dosyć ciasne wnętrze auta. – Jaki jest plan? – zapytał, rozpoczynając poranną gimnastykę w nadziei przywrócenia krążenia kończynom, będącym w nie najlepszym stanie po nocy spędzonej na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu.

– Teraz? Chyba nie mamy nic do roboty, za dnia rusałka i tak się nie pojawi.

– Jakby w nocy było lepiej – prychnął Sam, wykonując serię skłonów.

– Oho, ktoś tu chyba wstał lewą nogą – zaśmiał się Dean, siadając na masce Impali.

– Zamierzasz tu zostać? – zapytał Sam, zdziwiony.

– Czemu nie? Zostało nam tylko parę godzin do zmroku, resztę i tak przespaliśmy. Mamy tu ładne widoki, świeże powietrze, zapasy...

– Chipsy i colę nazywasz zapasami?

– Mam jeszcze ciasteczka. Czekoladowe, jak lubisz – Dean nie przestawał kusić. – W bagażniku! – dodał, widząc, że Sam natychmiast skierował się w stronę samochodu.

– Chipsy też mam wyjąć? – Sam najwyraźniej się poddał.

– Zostaw, chipsy będą na kolację.

– Tak, cebulowy oddech na pewno przyciągnie rusałkę. – Sam zatrzasnął bagażnik i dołączył do brata. – Włóczymy się tu już trzecią noc i nic. Może coś przegapiliśmy?

– A może po prostu nie jesteś w typie Małej Syrenki?

– Świetnie. W takim razie dziś w nocy sam ją ganiaj, w końcu tobie żadna się nie oprze. A ja się w tym czasie wyśpię – odburknął Sam, najwyraźniej niewyspany, a co za tym idzie, zły jak osa

Dean postanowił porzucić temat. Zamiast tego rozsiadł się wygodniej, oparł plecy o przednią szybę, przymknął oczy i wystawił twarz do słońca.

– Zamierzasz się opalać? – Sam uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – W kwietniu, na Alasce?

– No co? Trochę witaminy C nie zaszkodzi.

– D.

Dean rzucił bratu zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Słońce daje witaminę D, nie C. Dokładnie to D3 – wyjaśnił Sam cierpliwie. – Łap sobie swoją witaminę, ja idę się przejść.

– Tylko uważaj na niedźwiedzie – pouczył go Dean. – I zostaw ciasteczka! – dorzucił po chwili.

Sam ze śmiechem wyjął garść smakołyków z torebki, po czym wręczył ją bratu.

– Uważaj, żeby te ciasteczka tobie nie sprowadziły niedźwiedzia na głowę. Na opakowaniu jest napisane, że zawierają miód – ostrzegł Sam, po czym ze śmiechem kręcąc głową ruszył w stronę lasu.

_5 dni wcześniej_

Dean zatrzymał Impalę przed znajdującym się przy głównej ulicy barem.

– Tylko spójrz, stary, prawdziwa Alaska! – powiedział entuzjastycznie. – To miasteczko wygląda zupełnie jak Cicely!

– Dean, ale wiesz, że „Przystanek Alaska" był kręcony w stanie Washington?

– Co? – Brat spojrzał na niego jakby Samowi właśnie wyrosły rogi.

– Poważnie. Czytałem o tym jakiś czas temu.

– Dzięki, właśnie zniszczyłeś moje dzieciństwo – burknął Dean, wysiadając z auta.

– Z tego co pamiętam, kiedy ten serial leciał w telewizji, twierdziłeś, że jesteś już dużym chłopcem. A nawet więcej, nie pozwalałeś mi oglądać, mówiąc, że to nie dla dzieci – wytknął mu Sam, podążając tropem brata do wnętrza baru.

Lokal był całkiem przytulny, szczególnie jeśli ktoś lubił styl rodem z Dzikiego Zachodu: ściany udekorowane niedźwiedzimi skórami i kolorowymi matami oraz poroże łosia zwisające nad barem. W środku nie było zbyt wielu ludzi. Barman, starszy mężczyzna o wyglądzie trapera skinął im głową na przywitanie, po czym wrócił do rozmowy z młodą, zgrabną blondynką siedzącą przy barze.

– Patrz, Holling i Shelly! – ucieszył się Dean. Odpowiedziało mu ciche parsknięcie od strony najbliższego stolika.

– Fan „Przystanku Alaska"? – zapytał wesoło siedzący tam młody brunet o wyraźnie indiańskich rysach twarzy.

– Widziałem parę odcinków – odpowiedział Dean z uśmiechem. – Jestem Dean, a to mój brat, Sam. Jesteśmy kuzynami Chada Adamsa.

– Przyjechaliście na wieść o jego zaginięciu? – domyślił się chłopak. – Smutna historia. Jestem Ed – przedstawił się i uścisnął wyciągnięte ręce braci. – Tak, nie przesłyszałeś się – dodał ze śmiechem, widząc wyraz twarzy Deana. – Ale nie interesuję się kinem i wychowali mnie biologiczni rodzice. Muszę cię też zmartwić, twoi Holling i Shelly, czyli Mick i Mandy, to niestety ojciec i córka. I łosia też tu nie mamy.

– Trudno, łosia przywiozłem swojego – Dean wyszczerzył się, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie brata. Ten nie puścił jednak zniewagi płazem. Zamiast tego dyskretnie, choć odpowiednio mocno kopnął Deana w kostkę, po czym zwrócił się poważnie do Eda.

– Znałeś Chada?

– To małe miasteczko, tutaj wszyscy się znają. Biedna Sophie.

– Sophie?

– Dziewczyna Chada. Jest kompletnie załamana. Oboje kochali Alaskę, byli zaangażowani w ochronę tutejszej przyrody. A tu nagle coś takiego.

– No właśnie, podobno to był atak niedźwiedzia – podchwycił natychmiast Dean.

– Tak, w ostatnich miesiącach bardzo się nasiliły.

– Ale ciała nie znaleziono, prawda? – kontynuował Sam.

– Nie, poprzedniej ofiary zresztą też nie – odparł Ed. – To stary, gęsty las, niełatwo się tu poruszać, a tym bardziej kogoś znaleźć – wyjaśnił. – To jak poszukiwanie igły w stogu siana. Usiądziecie? – dodał po chwili, zapraszającym gestem wskazując na krzesła stojące wokół stolika.

– Nie, dzięki – odmówił Sam. – Chcielibyśmy jeszcze wpaść do Sophie. Mógłbyś wskazać nam drogę?

– Sophie mieszka w starym domu Chada. Tym, który należał jeszcze do jego rodziców.

– Jasne – Dean posłał mu kolejny niewinny uśmiech. – Ale wiesz, wieki całe tu nie byliśmy, trochę się pozmieniało.

– Wbrew pozorom niewiele, co najwyżej trochę nowej farby na frontach budynków – zaśmiał się Ed. – Ale fakt, chyba nie bywaliście tu często, nie przypominam sobie, żebym poznał kiedyś kuzynów Chada. Skręćcie w prawo za kościołem, potem w drugą przecznicę po lewej. To taki zielony, dwupiętrowy budynek, chyba czwarty z kolei.

– Dzięki za pomoc. Do zobaczenia – pożegnawszy się, Sam pociągnął za rękaw brata, który zagapił się najwyraźniej na dziewczynę przy barze. Dean rzucił jej ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym posłusznie opuścił budynek.

– Stary, tutejsza Shelly to dopiero laska – powiedział rozmarzonym głosem, kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

– Lepsza niż w serialu? – zażartował się Sam.

– Hmm – Dean z poważną miną podrapał się po głowie.

– Nie odpowiadaj – prychnął Sam. – Zawsze na nią leciałeś.

– No tak, pamiętam, że ty wolałeś Maggie.

– Musiałem pokazać, że mam lepszy gust niż ty – roześmiał się Sam, wsiadając do samochodu.

– Właściwie to ja leciałem na obie – przyznał szczerze Dean, wkładając kluczyk do stacyjki.

Sam pokręcił głową z udawanym politowaniem.

– No dobra, podsumujmy co na razie mamy – powiedział poważnie, kiedy znaleźli się z powrotem na drodze. – Czterech facetów znika bez śladu w ciągu kilku miesięcy. Wszyscy poszli do lasu, w okolice tego samego jeziora i nie wrócili, zwłok nigdy nie odnaleziono. Za dużo tu niewiadomych jak na atak niedźwiedzia czy utonięcie.

– Jakieś pomysły?

– To zależy, czy to coś zaatakowało z lądu, czy z wody. Jeśli ląd, stawiałbym na wendigo. Jeśli jezioro, wodnik, albo może rusałka?

– Dla wodnika faceci musieliby się najpierw znaleźć w wodzie. Mało prawdopodobne o tej porze roku. Poprzedni zginął kiedy, w grudniu? – Sam potaknął. – Tym bardziej bez sensu. Rusałka, to już szybciej. Spójrz na dobór ofiar. Wszyscy młodzi, sprawni, przystojni. – Dean zaparkował Impalę przed ogrodzeniem i wyłączył silnik. – To chyba tutaj, nie?

– Zielony domek, czwarty od skrzyżowania, wszystko się zgadza – potwierdził Sam, otwierając drzwi auta. – Tylko Dean, nie przesadź z bajerowaniem, dziewczyna musi być w paskudnym nastroju.

– Za kogo ty mnie masz, Sammy?

Drzwi otworzyła drobna blondynka. Prawdopodobnie była właśnie zajęta gotowaniem, bo jej turkusowy komplet dresów był ubrudzony mąką. Z zaskoczeniem na twarzy wpatrywała się w gości, oczekując najwyraźniej, że to oni rozpoczną rozmowę.

– Eee, cześć – zaczął Sam. – Sophie, prawda? Jestem Sam, to jest mój brat Dean. Jesteśmy kuzynami Chada.

– Chad nigdy o was nie wspominał – dziewczyna zmierzyła ich podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Naprawdę? – Dean po mistrzowsku udał zdziwienie z domieszką urazy. – No proszę! Wprawdzie kawał czasu się nie widzieliśmy, ale te wszystkie wspólnie spędzone wakacje, kawały zrobione sąsiadom... takich rzeczy się nie zapomina, nie, Sammy?

Sam spiorunował brata wzrokiem.

– Ostatnio nie utrzymywaliśmy ze sobą zbyt ścisłego kontaktu, ale jak tylko dowiedzieliśmy się o zaginięciu Chada od razu wsiedliśmy w samochód i przyjechaliśmy.

Sophie pokiwała głową i cofnęła się, robiąc im przejście.

– Proszę, wejdźcie. Miło was poznać. Szkoda tylko, że w takich okolicznościach – powiedziała, posyłając braciom ciepły uśmiech. Właściwie nie umknęło uwadze Sama, że adresatem tego uśmiechu był głównie Dean. No cóż, w gruncie rzeczy nawet go to nie zaskoczyło. Dean zawsze przyciągał uwagę przedstawicielek płci przeciwnej, niezależnie od wieku, zawodu... właściwie to niezależnie od niczego. Dean po prostu miał w sobie to coś, co Sam niespecjalnie potrafił zidentyfikować, a co sprawiało, że nieważne kto jeszcze był w pomieszczeniu, uwaga kobiet zawsze była skierowana na niego.

– Właśnie, mogłabyś nam powiedzieć coś więcej? Wiemy tylko tyle, że zaginął w lesie.

– To było dwa tygodnie temu – Sophie westchnęła głęboko, opadając na fotel. Po chwili przypomniała sobie o gościnności i wskazała braciom stojącą po drugiej stronie stolika kanapę. – Chad wybrał się na polowanie.

– Polowanie? Chad był myśliwym? – spytał Dean.

– No co ty – wtrącił się Sam, mając nadzieję, że dobrze zinterpretował minę Sophie oraz dekorację pokoju. – Chad nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy. Bezkrwawe łowy. Fotografia.

– Dokładnie. – Tym razem Sophie uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie do niego. – Wyszedł wieczorem, chciał sfotografować pewien rzadki gatunek ptaka, aktywny głównie w nocy. – Dziewczyna przerwała na chwilę, utkwiwszy wzrok w wiszących na ścianie zdjęciach fauny i flory Alaski. Potem dodała cicho – Wyszedł i już nie wrócił. – Zamrugała szybko, usiłując pozbyć się łez napływających jej do oczu. – Powiedzieli potem, że zaatakował go niedźwiedź.

– Ale ty w to nie wierzysz – drążył Sam.

Sophie energicznie pokręciła głową.

– Chad miał przy sobie broń. Nie lubił strzelać do zwierząt, ale nosił ją dla bezpieczeństwa. Poza tym znał ten las od dziecka, każdą ścieżkę, każde drzewo, każde zwierzę.

– Nie dałby się podejść misiowi Yogi? – domyślił się Dean. Sam rzucił mu kolejne ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale, ku jego uldze, Sophie roześmiała się lekko na te słowa.

– Gdzie dokładnie zamierzał robić zdjęcia?

– W okolicy jeziora.

Dean i Sam wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Dziewczyna spojrzała w tym czasie na zegarek i zerwała się z miejsca.

– Ojej, całkiem zapomniałam! – Obeszła dookoła stolik i zbliżyła się do Deana. Pochyliła się nad nim, nisko, coraz niżej, tak, że mężczyzna czuł już jej ciepły oddech na swoim policzku. Lewą rękę oparła na jego ramieniu, prawą wyciągnęła za niego. Poczuł delikatne muśnięcie na plecach, uśmiechnął się lekko i w tym momencie Sophie wyprostowała się i odsunęła, tryumfalnie unosząc czerwoną miskę przykrytą kraciastą ścierką. – Ciasto na pizzę. Miało posiedzieć jakieś dwadzieścia minut w cieple, przez was spędziło tam dwa razy tyle. – Roześmiała się, dźwięcznie i niemalże beztrosko, przypominając nagle zadowoloną z siebie małą dziewczynkę.

– Pizza mówisz – Dean posłał jej jeden ze swoich najbardziej zniewalających uśmiechów.

Sam, przewidując jego zamiary, wtrącił się szybko – To my nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać, zbieramy się.

– Ależ nie, zostańcie na obiad, proszę – zaprotestowała Sophie energicznie.

– Nie chcemy sprawiać kłopotu. – Słowa Deana zabrzmiały wyjątkowo nieszczerze.

– Dajcie spokój, chyba nie sądzicie, że jestem w stanie sama wcisnąć całą pizzę. Wiecie, czasami zapominam, że gotuję już tylko dla siebie – W oczach dziewczyny znowu zalśniły łzy. – Proszę, zostańcie. Przecież jesteśmy prawie jak rodzina, prawda? – powiedziała miękko.

Zza jej pleców Dean posłał bratu tryumfalny uśmiech. Sam poczuł burczenie w brzuchu i musiał przyznać się do porażki. Nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy ostatnio jadł domową pizzę.

Kiedy Winchesterowie nareszcie znaleźli się w motelowym pokoju, był już późny wieczór, jednak domowa pizza zaserwowana im wcześniej przez piękną dziewczynę sprawiła, że obaj byli w doskonałych nastrojach, mimo że resztę dnia spędzili na rozmowach z rodzinami pozostałych zaginionych. Nie sprzeczali się nawet o to, komu przysługuje prawo do pierwszego prysznica (oczywiście Deanowi). Odświeżywszy się nieco, rozsiedli się na kanapie, młodszy z laptopem, starszy z butelką piwa i postanowili raz jeszcze przejrzeć wszystko, czego się do tej pory dowiedzieli. Rola prowadzącego przypadła jak zwykle Samowi.

– No więc, mamy 4 zaginionych mężczyzn. Pierwszy zniknął w lipcu ubiegłego roku. John Rowan, lat 22 pojechał na ryby i nie wrócił. Następnie Charles Carlton. Lat 27, myśliwy, nie wrócił z polowania, prawdopodobne polował też w okolicy tego jeziora.

– To był wrzesień tak?

– Tak, zaginięcie zgłoszono 14 września – potwierdził Sam, zajrzawszy w notatki.

– A kolejny, ten z grudnia? Martin Slave, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Urocze nazwisko, swoją drogą. – Dean pociągnął łyk piwa.

– Tak. 34 lata, w trakcie sprawy rozwodowej, spacery po lesie go wyciszały.

– Ten go wyciszył na dobre – zażartował Dean, ale zaraz spoważniał, widząc wyraz twarzy brata. – Mógł spacerować nad jeziorem?

– Możliwe – Sam pokiwał głową. – Woda działa na ludzi uspokajająco.

– No i Chad, lat 24, fotograf–amator, zaangażowany w ochronę ptaszków nad tym przeklętym jeziorem.

– Dokładnie, wszyscy zaginęli najprawdopodobniej w bezpośrednim otoczeniu jeziora. Będziemy musieli urządzić sobie jutro małą wycieczkę. Musimy najpierw mieć pewność co się tam naprawdę kryje.

– Słusznie – zgodził się Dean. – Ale na razie powiedz mi, co wiesz o rusałkach? Pamiętam tylko, że to piękne nimfy, które ukazują się facetom nago i wabią ich do jeziora. – Mina Deana wskazywała na to, że nie uważał tego za taki zły los.

– Mylisz dwie mitologie. – Sam przybrał swój profesorski ton. – Nimfy to greckie boginki, córki Zeusa. A rusałki to słowiańskie demony. Ale rzeczywiście według legendy mają postać pięknych kobiet o zielonych lub błękitnych włosach. Żyją na dnie jezior i wypływają na powierzchnię by kusić młodzieńców. I tak, podobno ukazują się nago.

Dean wyszczerzył zęby w błogim uśmiechu.

– Stary, nareszcie jakaś ciekawa robota! Mam już po dziurki w nosie duchów, zmiennokształtnych, wilkołaków i innych obrzydliwości.

– Nie zapominaj, że te ślicznotki zabijają ludzi – przypomniał mu młodszy brat.

– Hej, gdzie jest napisane cokolwiek o zabijaniu? Według legend one tylko porywają ich do swoich podwodnych siedlisk. Wyobrażasz sobie, co mogą robić potem?

– Wyobrażam – odparł Sam, widząc wyraźnie, że wizje jego i Deana dotyczące porwanych mężczyzn były zdecydowanie różne.

– No dobrze, zakładając, że to nasza rusałka, jak się jej pozbywamy? – zapytał Dean, poważniejąc.

– Według legendy rusałki to dziewice, które zmarły przed zamążpójściem.

– A więc były kiedyś ludźmi?

Sam pokiwał głową.

– A ludzie zazwyczaj mają zwłoki. Znajdujemy je, solimy, palimy, potem wrzucamy do jeziora, w którym żyje i po rusałce. Pod warunkiem, że to rzeczywiście jest rusałka.

– A więc jutro od razu po śniadaniu jedziemy nad to jezioro? – zaproponował Dean.

– Zgoda.

– Świetnie. A teraz, Sammy, marsz do łóżka.

– Nie nazywaj mnie Sammy – wycedził młodszy Winchester, wiedząc doskonale, że jego prośba i tak zostanie zignorowana.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy następnego ranka bracia weszli do „baru Hollinga" (Dean stanowczo odmawiał nazywania tego lokalu inaczej), Ed siedział już przy tym samym stoliku, co zeszłego dnia. Młody Indianin pomachał im na przywitanie i zaprosił, by dołączyli do niego. Śniadanie było pyszne, a ich nowy znajomy okazał się wyjątkowo sympatyczny, Sam nie miał więc nic przeciwko temu, że Dean szybko pozostawił mu prowadzenie rozmowy, a sam skupił uwagę na obsługującej ich „Shelly". Ku rozbawieniu młodszego Winchestera, coraz to śmielsze próby podrywu ze strony jego brata były niemal zupełnie ignorowane. Dziewczyna wprawdzie uśmiechała się do niego za każdym razem kiedy dostrzegała jego uwagę, ale była to raczej wyuczona uprzejmość, niż szczere zainteresowanie. Uwadze Sama nie uszedł fakt, że kelnerka była wyraźnie zdenerwowana, choć musiał przyznać, że całkiem nieźle potrafiła to ukryć. Nie zaskoczyło go więc, gdy usłyszeli podniesione głosy, a po chwili Mandy wypadła z kuchni. Odwróciła się jeszcze w progu i powiedziała gniewnie:

– Nie bój się, nie powiem mamie. Ale robię to dla niej, nie dla ciebie! – Po czym zerwała z siebie fartuch i wybiegła z baru, trzaskając drzwiami.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co w nią wstąpiło. – Ed ze zdziwieniem obejrzał się za dziewczyną. – No trudno – dodał po chwili, odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz. – Panowie wybaczą, dama na mnie czeka.

– Dama mówisz? – Dean uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

– Obiecałem jej spacer, pewnie nie może się doczekać – roześmiał się chłopak i wstał z krzesła.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia – pożegnał go Sam.

– Pewnie wcześniej niż się spodziewacie. To naprawdę dziura zabita dechami – Ed pomachał im wesoło i zniknął za drzwiami.

– Popatrz no, taka dziura, ale dziewczynę znalazł – zauważył Dean z wyraźną zazdrością.

Sam znowu poczuł, że jego obowiązkiem było sprowadzić myśli brata na właściwe tory.

– Na nas też czas. Jeśli chcemy się porządnie rozejrzeć w okolicy tego jeziora, nie możemy być tam zbyt późno. Tu wcześnie zapada zmrok.

– Jasne – zgodził się Dean. – Poza tym jak wrócimy chciałbym wpaść jeszcze do Sophie.

– Jest coś, o co jej wczoraj nie zapytaliśmy? – zdziwił się Sam.

– Nie wiem, chyba nie. Po prostu chciałbym sprawdzić jak się trzyma.

– Stary, chyba za bardzo wczułeś się w rolę kuzyna. – Sam z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową. – Albo po prostu przypadła ci do gustu jej kuchnia.

– Nie mów, że tobie nie przypadła. Przecież ta pizza była nieziemska! – Dean rozanielił się na samo wspomnienie. – A kuchareczka też niczego sobie.

– Dean, chyba nie zamierzasz podrywać dziewczyny, której facet dopiero co zaginął? – oburzył się Sam.

– Nie bój się braciszku, nie zrobię nic niemoralnego. Ale nie sądzisz, że byłoby to nieco dziwne, gdyby kuzyni Chada nie okazali jej ani trochę zainteresowania w tej sytuacji?

Sam nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, musiał więc uznać się za pokonanego przez typową logikę brata.

– A co z Mandy? – zapytał, nie chcąc, by ostatnie słowo należało znów do Deana.

– Shelly? – Dean uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – No cóż, chyba jest dziś trochę nie w sosie.

– A może po prostu nie jesteś w jej typie? – dociął mu Sam.

Dean rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie, oznaczające mniej więcej „jak śmiesz wygłaszać podobne herezje?", Sam więc poddał się i skupił uwagę na swojej kawie.

Dwie godziny i cztery przypadki zgubienia drogi później Dean zaparkował Impalę na niewielkiej polance, z trzech stron otoczonej gęstym lasem, z czwartej otwierającej się na jezioro. Wszystkie poprzednie sprzeczki i docinki na temat umiejętności posługiwania się mapą odeszły w zapomnienie. Cisza jaka zapadła wewnątrz samochodu dorównywała tej panującej w jego otoczeniu. Drzewa szumiały, ptaki śpiewały, a bracia Winchester siedzieli w milczeniu, napawając się widokiem, jaki rozpostarł się właśnie przed ich oczyma. Jezioro nie było zbyt wielkie, nie było też jednak małe, ale górujące nad nim potężne, ośnieżone szczyty nadawały mu wygląd zaledwie sadzawki. Góry odbijały się w wodzie, niemal zlewając się w jedno i w efekcie krajobraz był tak nierealnie piękny, że przypominał Samowi widok z pocztówki.

– Aż trudno uwierzyć, że nikt tu nie ingerował przy pomocy Photoshopa. – Dean najwyraźniej podzielał zdanie brata.

Sam tylko pokiwał głową, wciąż oszołomiony pięknem, ale też i ogromem przyrody. Nagle poczuł się mały i nieistotny jak insekt, co przy jego prawie dwóch metrach wzrostu nie zdarzało się często.

– Dobra, mamy robotę – przypomniał Dean, widząc rozmarzoną minę brata. – Jeszcze się napatrzymy na ten widok aż nam zbrzydnie.

Bracia wysiedli z Impali, Dean zabrał miernik fal elektromagnetycznych z bagażnika i ruszyli powoli wzdłuż brzegu. Nie uszli nawet pół mili, gdy nagle za ich plecami rozległ się głośny szelest i po chwili spomiędzy krzaków wypadł duży, szaro–biały kształt i ruszył w kierunku młodszego z braci.

– Sammy, wilk! – krzyknął Dean, sięgając pod kurtkę, gdzie miał ukrytego swojego Colta. Ku jego przerażeniu, Sam wyszedł zwierzęciu naprzeciw i ukucnął, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę.

– Dean, przecież to tylko pies! – Sam roześmiał się na widok strachu brata, pozwalając merdającemu ogonem czworonogowi obwąchać swoją dłoń.

Jednocześnie dobiegło ich wołanie:

– Dama, do nogi! – I po chwili spomiędzy drzew wypadł Ed na rowerze. – Przepraszam, jest trochę rozpieszczona. – Pies łypnął jednym okiem na pana, po czym z powrotem zwrócił swoją uwagę na Sama, który właśnie drapał go za uchem.

– Czekaj, TO jest Dama? – zapytał Dean, zszokowany.

– Tak, a co, myślałeś, że idę na randkę? – Ed parsknął śmiechem.

Suczka odpuściła na chwilę Samowi i zwróciła swoją uwagę na starszego z braci. Dean nigdy nie był miłośnikiem psów, za bardzo przypominały mu wilkołaki i inne stwory, na jakie polował. Nawet dźwięki nieraz wydawały podobne. Usiłując jednak ukryć swoją niechęć pozwolił Damie się obwąchać.

– To husky? – zapytał Eda.

– Nie, alaskan malamute. Nietrudno je pomylić. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– One też ciągają sanie, prawda? – Dean usilnie starał się ignorować szorstki język psa molestujący jego palce.

– Tak. Ale Dama to typowy pieszczoch kanapowy, w życiu ciężko nie pracowała – odpowiedział Ed, z dumą patrząc na pupilkę.

– Widać – wtrącił Sam. – Wygląda jak prawdziwa dama. Prawda, śliczna? – zapytał, odwracając uwagę suczki od brata. Dama zamerdała ogonem jeszcze energiczniej niż przedtem i przewróciła się na plecy, sugerując Samowi, że nic nie uszczęśliwi jej bardziej, niż głaskanie po brzuchu.

– Też wybraliście się na spacer? – W głosie Eda słychać było ciekawość.

– Chcieliśmy się rozejrzeć po okolicy – wyjaśnił Dean. – No wiesz, to tu najprawdopodobniej ostatnio przebywał Chad.

– Nie do końca. Chad zamierzał fotografować ptaki, tutaj brzeg jest tak ukształtowany, że nie miałby nawet gdzie się schować. Dalej na wschód jest takie miejsce, wprost idealne do robienia zdjęć. Pokażę wam – zaoferował się chłopak i ruszył przodem, prowadząc rower. Dama ruszyła biegiem naprzód, ale wkrótce obejrzała się i zaczekała na nich. Przez resztę drogi to biegała wesoło od Deana do Sama, to okrążała całą grupę lub wyprzedzała ich, zawsze jednak wracała. Ed dobrze znał drogę, nie musieli więc trzymać się nieregularnego brzegu jeziora, ale szli prosto przez las, często nawet zupełnie tracąc wodę z oczu. Po około dwudziestu minutach marszu ponownie zbliżyli się do brzegu. Ed zatrzymał się i rozejrzał niepewnie.

– Zgubiliśmy się? – spytał Dean, widząc jego minę.

– Nie, to właśnie to miejsce. Tylko nie przypominam sobie tego drzewa. – Ed wskazał na modrzew rosnący najbliżej wody, który Dama właśnie uważnie obwąchiwała. Młody Indianin wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie. Suczka obejrzała się na niego i zaszczekała na drzewo. Obeszła je wokół, zaszczekała ponownie, po czym ruszyła truchtem w stronę jeziora, tworzącego tu małą zatoczkę. Brzeg wznosił się tu wyżej, po czym gwałtownie opadał. Dama zatrzymała się na tym miniaturowym urwisku i wydała z siebie głuchy warkot.

– Hej, tylko tam nie wskakuj, dopiero co cię kąpałem! – zawołał Ed, usiłując podbiec do pupilki, ale przeszkodził mu w tym rower. Sam ruszył więc zamiast niego, lecz w momencie, gdy pochylił się i złapał obrożę psa, ten warcząc głośno rzucił się naprzód. Sam stracił równowagę i razem ze zwierzęciem poleciał w dół.

– Sammy! – zawołał Dean z przerażeniem, patrząc jak jego brat ląduje w wodzie. Na szczęście w tym miejscu nie było głęboko i gdy po chwili Sam się wyprostował, okazało się, że woda sięgała mu tylko nieco powyżej kolan. Dean odetchnął z ulgą. Kolejny dowód, że psom nie należało ufać.

– No nie, przepraszam za nią, nie mam pojęcia co w nią wstąpiło – jęknął Ed, pomagając Samowi wydostać się z wody. Rozpiął kurtkę, zamierzając okryć nią niedoszłego topielca, ale Dean był pierwszy. Narzucił na ramiona brata swoje okrycie, upewniając się przy okazji, że Samowi nic nie jest. Ed, widząc, że nie jest potrzebny, zwrócił swoją uwagę na psa, nieporadnie próbującego wdrapać się na stromy brzeg.

– Cholera – mruknął, zdejmując buty i szykując się do zejścia po Damę. – I po co ci było tam włazić?

– Czekaj, ja to zrobię – powstrzymał go Sam. – I tak już jestem mokry.

Wspólnymi siłami wyciągnęli przemokniętą sukę na brzeg, ale nawet wtedy Dama nie przestała wyrywać się w stronę jeziora, szczekając przy tym i warcząc. W końcu Ed musiał odciągnąć szamoczące się zwierzę na smyczy. Dalsze oględziny okolic jeziora zostały odłożone na później, bracia pospieszyli z powrotem w stronę Impali, proponując Edowi podwiezienie. Chłopak, który i tak zdążył nieźle się zmoczyć wyciągając psa, zgodził się, zapakowali więc wspólnymi siłami rower do bagażnika. Właściwie to Dean ładował, krzycząc przy tym na Sama, by ten wsiadał szybciej do ciepłego wnętrza, oraz usiłując powstrzymać próbującego mu pomóc Eda przed zauważeniem fałszywego dna, pod którym krył się cały arsenał Winchesterów. Ostatecznie spora część roweru i tak znalazła się poza samochodem, ale przynajmniej jazda nie groziła zgubieniem ładunku, Dean mógł więc zwrócić całą uwagę na pozostałych pasażerów. Na szczęście miał w bagażniku koc, który mógł podłożyć pod Damę, by zapobiec zabrudzeniu tapicerki. Gorzej było z Samem, którego koc nie był w stanie okryć w całości, Dean mierzył więc brata ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem za każdym razem gdy ten przysuwał się zbyt blisko jasnych drzwi i ścian Impali.

– Przestaniesz w końcu tak nade mną skakać? – Na widok Deana wchodzącego do pokoju z kolejnym kocem Sam postanowił się w końcu zbuntować. – Jeszcze jeden i będę wyglądał jak jakaś mumia!

– Nie marudź, Sammy. Kąpiel w lodowatej wodzie w kwietniu to nie zabawa. Podziękujesz mi jak nie dostaniesz zapalenia płuc – odparł Dean tonem nie noszącym sprzeciwu. – Wypiłeś kakao?

– Za gorące – wyjaśnił Sam, kręcąc przecząco głową.

– Ono MA być gorące! Musisz się rozgrzać – nalegał Dean.

– Rozgrzać tak, ale to nie znaczy, że przy okazji mam oparzyć sobie język. – Sam został jednak zmuszony do przyjęcia czwartego koca. – Dean! – jęknął w ostatniej próbie protestu. – Tam, gdzie wpadłem było wody co najwyżej do kolan!

– Owszem, ale nie trzeba było lądować w niej na siedzeniu – zauważył starszy Winchester. – Jak wypijesz kakao, dostaniesz trochę whisky na rozgrzewkę – dodał zachęcająco.

Sam, zrezygnowany, postanowił zmienić temat.

– Swoją drogą, reakcja Damy nie była przypadkowa. Coś jest w tym jeziorze.

– Zdecydowanie – zgodził się Dean. – Będziemy musieli wrócić tam w nocy.

– Jasne. Pożyczysz mi kurtkę? Moja chyba nie wyschnie, a ta druga wciąż prosi się o upranie po błotach Luizjany.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz iść tam dzisiaj? – zaprotestował Dean, wciąż w roli opiekuńczego starszego brata.

– Czemu nie? Do zmroku jeszcze parę godzin, posiedzę tu w cieple, pijąc kakao. I whisky, jeśli mi ją dasz. – Sam zrobił swoją popisową minę zbitego psiaka.

– Dajesz słowo, że będziesz grzeczny?

– Słowo skauta.

– Stary, przecież ty nawet nigdy nie byłeś skautem.

– Dean, to tylko takie powiedzonko. – Sam rzucił bratu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– W porządku, mądralo. Masz tu swoją whisky. Siedź w łóżku, pij gorące i nie wychodź na zewnątrz. A w razie potrzeby dzwoń. – Dean podał mu szklankę i butelkę, po czym zarzucił na siebie kurtkę.

– A ty dokąd? – zdziwił się Sam.

– Do Sophie. Akurat mam trochę czasu żeby zobaczyć jak się trzyma. Spokojnie, nie zamierzam z nią flirtować. Ale chyba to nic złego, że interesuje się samopoczuciem dziewczyny zaginionego kuzyna. – Dean wyszczerzył zęby. – Będę grzeczny – obiecał poważniejszym tonem. – Ty też bądź – dorzucił na odchodnym i zniknął za drzwiami.

– Dean! – Sophie była wyraźnie zaskoczona jego wizytą, ale wydawała się też zadowolona widokiem niespodziewanego gościa.

– Część. – Dean uśmiechnął się czarująco. – Wpadłem zobaczyć jak się masz.

– Wejdź. – Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi szerzej, by go przepuścić. – Właśnie piekę szarlotkę.

– Szarlotkę? – powtórzył Dean jak echo i oczy mu rozbłysły. – Uwielbiam szarlotkę! Czyżbyś się mnie spodziewała?

– Skąd – roześmiała się dziewczyna. – Po prostu uwielbiam gotować, zwłaszcza kiedy mam zły nastrój.

– Ja w takich wypadkach wolę jeść – wyszczerzył się Dean, wieszając kurtkę na wieszaku i wciągając w nozdrza apetyczny zapach ciasta. – Pachnie wspaniale – pochwalił.

– To świetnie, bo inaczej musiałabym sama to wszystko zjeść, a potem nie zmieściłabym się w drzwiach. – Sophie znów roześmiała się dźwięcznie. – A gdzie twój brat? – spytała po chwili, wprowadzając gościa do salonu.

– Chyba łapie go jakieś przeziębienie. Zostawiłem go w motelu z kocem i gorącym kakao.

– Dla kogoś z południa tutejszy klimat bywa zabójczy – przyznała Sophie. – Sama długo nie mogłam się przyzwyczaić do tak niskich temperatur. Właściwie to jeszcze do końca nie przywykłam.

– Nie jesteś stąd? – zdziwił się Dean.

– Nie, wychowałam się w Los Angeles. Studiowałam ochronę środowiska. Przyjechałam na Alaskę po studiach jako wolontariusz i wtedy poznałam Chada. Oboje pasjonowaliśmy się biologią, uwielbialiśmy naturę. Połączyła nas najpierw chęć ochrony dzikiej przyrody, potem okazało się, że łączy nas coś więcej.

– Dawno tu przyjechałaś?

– W zeszłym roku. Zaraz na początku wakacji. – Sophie uśmiechnęła się smutno. – To ja namówiłam Chada do pozostania na Alasce, przekonałam go, ze właśnie tu jest jeszcze tyle do zrobienia. Może gdybyśmy... – Głos dziewczyny nagle się załamał, co upewniło Deana w przekonaniu, że jej dobry humor był tylko przykrywką dla zupełnie innych emocji. W końcu ile razy sam grał wesołego podczas gdy wewnątrz chciało mu się krzyczeć? Taktownie udał więc, że nie widzi łez w jej oczach. Zamiast tego usiłował sprowadzić myśli Sophie na inne tory.

– No tak, od zawsze było wiadomo, że Chad wyrośnie na przyrodnika. Tylko nauczył się chodzić, a już zbierał biedronki do słoików, albo zaczajał się w zaroślach i usiłował schwytać ważki.

– Naprawdę? – W oczach Sophie widać było błysk zainteresowania.

– Oczywiście. Ale nie wyrywał im skrzydełek jak inni chłopcy. Nie, on je obserwował, dostrzegał każdy najmniejszy szczegół, a kiedy już się im przyjrzał, zawsze wypuszczał je na wolność. – Dean uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień. Ile razy mały Sammy z wypiekami na twarzy przybiegał by opowiedzieć jemu i tacie o nowym odkryciu dotyczącym wzoru skrzydeł jakiegoś motyla, koloru ważki, czy długości dżdżownicy. – Co prawda kiedyś usiłował zjeść dżdżownicę – dodał ze śmiechem.

– Fuj! – Sophie skrzywiła się zabawnie.

– Naprawdę! Tata... to znaczy, jego tata, a nasz wujek zabrał mu ją w ostatniej chwili. – Przez chwilę Dean zapomniał, że nie opowiada o swoim bracie. A raczej że nie mówi o nim oficjalnie, bo tego popołudnia podzielił się z Sophie jeszcze przynajmniej tuzinem podobnych historii, wszystkich związanych z Sammym. Dziewczyna słuchała z zafascynowaniem nieznanych jej dotąd opowieści o dzieciństwie jej partnera, a Dean z przyjemnością się nimi dzielił, pilnując się przy tym, by nie pomylić imion. W pewnym momencie przemknęło mu przez głowę, że gdyby Sam mu towarzyszył, zapewne skrytykował zachowanie brata. Ale w końcu Dean nie kłamał wcale aż tak bardzo, jedynie naginał odrobinę fakty. A co najważniejsze, słuchanie go najwyraźniej pomagało Sophie zapomnieć o smutku, jednocześnie jednak nie zapominając o tym, po którego utracie właśnie cierpiała.

Rozmowa toczyła się nieprzerwanie, szarlotka była pyszna i dopiero sms od Sama przypomniał bratu o czekających go obowiązkach.

– Ale się zasiedziałem! A Sammy prosił, żebym wracając kupił mu aspirynę – wytłumaczył się, z niechęcią wstając od stołu.

– Biedny Sam, my tu sobie gawędzimy, a on leży w łóżku – przejęła się Sophie. – Zaczekaj, zapakuję mu kawałek ciasta! – zaoferowała i po chwili wróciła z małym pakunkiem. Dean podziękował, pożegnał się i wyszedł. W samochodzie przyszło mu do głowy, że jego wymówka nie była wcale taka głupia, zajechał więc jeszcze do sklepu i kupił aspirynę. Nawet jeśli Sam jeszcze jej nie potrzebował, to po nocnej wyprawie do lasu zdecydowanie mogła się przydać któremukolwiek z nich.

Dean zaparkował Impalę przed motelem i wyłączył silnik. Sięgnął po leżącą na fotelu pasażera paczkę i już miał wysiąść, ale pokusa okazała się silniejsza, rozwinął więc papier i wciągnął w nozdrza woń ciasta. Sophie zapakowała aż cztery kawałki.

– Wybacz, Sammy – mruknął Dean, sięgając po jeden z nich. Pozostałe trzy miał zamiar zanieść bratu, ale po raz kolejny przekonał się, że talent kulinarny dziewczyny przewyższał wszystko, czego do tej pory próbował. – I tak ty tego nie docenisz – dodał i wepchnął sobie do ust kolejną porcję. Czując ukłucie winy, szybko zawinął pozostałe dwa kawałki, wygładził papier i wysiadł z samochodu. Strząchnął uważnie wszystkie okruszki na ziemię i z niewinną miną otworzył drzwi pokoju.

Sam zdążył wyplątać się już z koców i narzucić na siebie coś ciepłego, teraz siedział na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach i coraz bardziej irytował się przedłużającą się nieobecnością brata. Mieli robotę do wykonania. Jeśli nie chcieli przegapić rusałki, powinni znaleźć się nad jeziorem zanim zapadnie zmrok, tymczasem słońce już zachodziło, a Dean był zbyt zajęty nowym podrywem, by zwracać uwagę na takie szczegóły. Sophie wywarła na Samie pozytywne wrażenie, wydawała się uroczą, sympatyczną dziewczyną, która do tego bardzo przeżyła zaginięcie chłopaka. Dlatego właśnie Sam był tym bardziej przeciwny Deanowi nawiązującemu z nią bliższe stosunki. Starszy Winchester rzadko traktował swoje flirty poważnie, były one dla niego raczej odskocznią przy stresującej pracy. Zdarzały się oczywiście wyjątki, ale nawet jeśli któryś z nich rzeczywiście czuł coś do jakiejś dziewczyny, obaj bracia wiedzieli doskonale, że nic z tego nie będzie, że wkrótce skończą robotę i znów ruszą w drogę, szukając kolejnego potwora do zabicia, kolejnych ludzi do uratowania. W życiu łowcy nie było miejsca na stałe związki, a Sophie nie była typem dziewczyny na jedną noc. Pomijając już sam fakt, że Chad Adams mógł nadal żyć, o czym najwyraźniej należało Deanowi przypomnieć.

Słysząc dźwięk naciskanej klamki Sam, zniecierpliwiony, zerwał się z miejsca. Na swoje szczęście, Dean przyniósł mu dwa kawałki szarlotki od Sophie, a Sam był dość głodny, by zająć się nimi i odłożyć umoralniającą przemowę na później. Kwadrans później bracia jechali już w stronę jeziora, Sam w kurtce Deana, zdecydowanie na niego za kusej, w której, jak sam głośno stwierdził, wyglądał, jakby pożyczył ją od młodszego brata.


	3. Chapter 3

_Obecnie_

Sam ruszył powoli wąską ścieżką przez zarośla. Znał tę drogę już niemal na pamięć, tyle razy przemierzali ją z Deanem podczas ostatnich kilku dni. Bezskutecznie. Pierwszej nocy byli najbliżej dokonania odkrycia, czuli nagle zrywający się wiatr, widzieli burzącą się wodę, księżyc niespodziewanie wyłaniający się zza chmur. Epicentrum wydawało się znajdować w małej zatoczce, nieopodal miejsca, gdzie za dnia zaprowadził ich Ed, ale zanim tam dobiegli, przedzierając się przez wyjątkowo gęstą w tym miejscu roślinność, zatoczka była już pusta, a żywioły spokojne jak przedtem. Gdy zaś niewyspani, zmęczeni i przemarznięci do kości bracia rankiem powrócili do miasteczka i po krótkiej drzemce postanowili wpaść do baru na śniadanie (choć właściwie pora była już na wczesny obiad), dowiedzieli się, że właściciel lokalu, Mick, nie wrócił na noc, zaś jego samochód znaleziono na leśnej polance blisko drogi prowadzącej nad jezioro. Kolejne dwie noce Winchesterowie również spędzili włócząc się po zarośniętych brzegach, ale nie zobaczyli ani nie usłyszeli niczego odbiegającego od normy. Jedyne, co zyskali na tych wyprawach, to kilka bliskich spotkań z fauną Alaski (ku rozczarowaniu Deana, niedźwiedzia jednak nie spotkali), rosnące zniechęcenie oraz, w przypadku Sama, katar. Za dnia bracia spędzali czas na poszukiwaniu informacji, co jak zwykle przypadło Samowi, oraz poprawianiu nastroju Sophie, a także pocieszaniu załamanej po zaginięciu ojca Mandy, czemu ofiarnie poświęcał się Dean. Niestety, mimo małej populacji miasteczka, Sam nie był w stanie znaleźć w jego historii żadnej dziewczyny, która mogłaby po śmierci stać się rusałką. Niewielka ilość mieszkańców miała swoje złe strony. Od pierwszego dnia niemal wszyscy tubylcy wydawali się doskonale znać braci oraz cel ich wizyty, pozdrawiali ich na ulicy, jedni pocieszali, inni składali kondolencje, jeszcze inni dziękowali za opiekę nad Sophie, podczas gdy oni sami ledwo co rozpoznawali więcej niż jedną czwartą tych osób. Weekend się skończył i Sophie wróciła do pracy, Sam nie dziwił się więc, że Dean nie miał ochoty wracać na te kilka godzin do miasteczka. On sam też zresztą wolał pospacerować sobie w ciszy, rozmyślając nad tym, co jeszcze mogli w tej sprawie przegapić. Dlatego też zdziwił się, kiedy wracając na polanę usłyszał warkot silnika Impali.

– Nareszcie! – przywitał go Dean. – Myślałem, że cię tam coś pożarło!

– Trzeba było zadzwonić. – Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Coś się stało? Myślałem, że zamierzałeś się opalać.

– Byłeś poza zasięgiem. Za zimno jednak na opalanie. Sophie dzwoniła, strasznie płakała. Prosiła, żebym do niej przyjechał.

– W porządku. – Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem, rozbawiony tym, jak jego brat kolejno odpowiedział na wszystkie jego pytania. – Wysadzisz mnie pod biblioteką, może coś jeszcze tam znajdę. – Oparł się pokusie skomentowania relacji Deana z dziewczyną. Być może Sophie rzeczywiście potrzebowała wsparcia psychicznego? Choć na podstawie tego, co widział, Sam podejrzewał, że pomiędzy tym dwojgiem było zdecydowanie coś więcej, niż oboje przyznawali, co w obecnej sytuacji nieco młodszego Winchestera martwiło.

Dean siedział na kanapie obok szlochającej dziewczyny i niezdarnie poklepywał ją po ramieniu. Był zaskoczony jej zachowaniem, dotychczas przecież radziła sobie tak dobrze. Ale z drugiej strony, sam wiedział doskonale, że długo tłumione emocje muszą w końcu znaleźć ujście. Czuł się nieco winny, uświadomiwszy sobie, że mimo iż jego zainteresowanie Sophie było szczere, być może wykorzystywał trochę sytuacje, w jakiej się znalazła. Dlatego teraz, czując na sobie wzrok Chada Adamsa, spoglądającego na niego z jednej z fotografii, nagle nie bardzo wiedział, jak się zachować i nie był zdolny do niczego więcej niż tylko ten niepewny dotyk na jej plecach. Sophie w końcu uspokoiła się nieco i przyjęła podaną przez Deana chusteczkę. Otarła łzy i spróbowała się nawet uśmiechnąć, choć niespecjalnie jej to wyszło.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała drżącym głosem. – Nie miałam do kogo pójść, oni by mi nie uwierzyli.

– Dlaczego, co się stało? – Czyżby jednak chodziło o coś innego niż tylko tęsknota za Chadem?

– Ja... – Sophie przerwała na chwilę, zaciskając palce na zużytej chusteczce, zaraz jednak mężnie ciągnęła dalej. – Mam telefon Chada... Zostawił go w samochodzie tamtej nocy.

Dean pokiwał głową, niepewny dokąd zmierzała ta historia. Dziewczyna kontynuowała.

– Wcześniej jakoś nie mogłam się zdobyć, żeby do niego zajrzeć, ale teraz pomyślałam, że może powinnam, może ktoś do niego dzwonił... Naładowałam więc baterię i włączyłam telefon. I wtedy zobaczyłam te smsy. – Sophie na nowo wybuchnęła płaczem. – On mnie zdradzał! Zdjęcia były tylko przykrywką, umówił się z nią wtedy nad jeziorem! - Odwróciła głowę, usiłując się opanować, ale nie była już w stanie, ukryła więc twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochała rozpaczliwie. Zapominając o wcześniejszych obiekcjach, Dean przygarnął dziewczynę do siebie i przytulił mocno. Sophie wtuliła twarz w jego koszulę, mocząc ją łzami, ale on nawet tego nie poczuł. Obejmował ją i kołysał lekko w ramionach, dopóki trochę się nie uspokoiła. W końcu odsunęła się nieco, biorąc głęboki oddech, ale nawet wtedy Dean nie wypuścił jej z objęć. Zamiast tego sięgnął po kolejną chusteczkę i delikatnie otarł jej łzy. Sophie podniosła na niego zapłakane oczy, a Dean dopiero teraz naprawdę zauważył ich kolor. Były ciemnobłękitne. Przypominały mu jezioro, nad którym tyle czasu przyszło mu ostatnio spędzić. Były ogromne i przepełnione taką łagodnością i smutkiem, że Dean poczuł dziwny uścisk w sercu.. Nagle pomyślał, że jego głęboko uśpione marzenie o domu, rodzinie, kobiecie przy jego boku mogłoby się nareszcie ziścić. Zapomniał na chwilę o pracy, Samie, rusałce i zapragnął, by ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła. Pochylił więc głowę i delikatnie pocałował usta dziewczyny. Nie broniła się, ale gdy odsunął się od niej i uśmiechnął się lekko, pokręciła głową.

– Dean, jak mam ci zaufać, po tym wszystkim, co się stało? – spytała cicho, a jej oczy ponownie wypełniły się łzami. – Ufałam Chadowi, oddałam mu się cała, a on miał to za nic. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że z tobą nie będzie podobnie?

– Nie będzie – odparł Dean zdecydowanie. – Sophie, ja wiem, nie jestem święty. Ale nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, słowo. Chad był idiotą, jeśli cię nie docenił. Po co miałbym się oglądać za innymi, mając taką kobietę u boku?

– Teraz tak mówisz, a potem pojawi się inna i polecisz za nią i zostawisz mnie tak, jak wszyscy mnie zostawiali. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego przeszywającym wzrokiem.

– Nie, obiecuję! – Dean desperacko pragnął zapewnić ją, że nic jej nie grozi, że przy nim jest bezpieczna, bo on nigdy nie zostawi jej dla innej kobiety.

– Obiecujesz? – Jej głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo nisko, niemalże złowrogo.

– Obiecuję – odparł Dean, ignorując przeszywający go dreszcz. Sophie uniosła się nieco i złożyła na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek. I wtedy zadzwonił telefon.

– Dean? Chyba coś mam, spotkajmy się w motelu! – powiedział gorączkowo głos Sama w słuchawce. Dean chciał mu powiedzieć, że to nieważne, że wszystko się zmieniło, ale jego brat rozłączył się, zanim zdążył otworzyć usta.

– Idź – powiedziała Sophie z uśmiechem. – Porozmawiaj z bratem. Ja będę tu na ciebie czekać.

– Rusałki? Oryginalne hobby.

Sam uniósł głowę i spojrzał na uśmiechniętą bibliotekarkę. Była to sympatyczna staruszka o nieco zaniedbanych krótkich siwych włosach, przez co Sam nie mógł się oprzeć kolejnemu skojarzeniu z „Przystankiem Alaska". Był przekonany, że Dean z miejsca przezwałby panią Middleton „Ruth Ann".

– Piszę pracę o legendach dotyczących rusałek – zmyślił na poczekaniu.

– Obawiam się, że tutaj zbyt wiele nie znajdziesz. Nie mamy zbyt dużych zbiorów i dotyczą one głównie spraw lokalnych. – Pani Middleton wyglądała na szczerze zmartwioną.

– Właśnie, tak się zastanawiałem, czy nie ma jakichś lokalnych legend?

– O rusałkach? – Na twarzy bibliotekarki odmalowało się zdziwienie.

– Na przykład. Albo o czymś podobnym.

– Nie słyszałam o niczym takim, a mieszkam tu już ponad trzydzieści lat. Ale wiesz, synku, rusałki to raczej stworzenia ze słowiańskich legend. Mój ojciec był Polakiem, w bajkach, które mi opowiadał było tego mnóstwo.

– Naprawdę? – Sam szczerze się zainteresował. – Mogłaby pani opowiedzieć?

– Jeśli chcesz słuchać bajania starej kobiety – Roześmiała się, a gdy Sam z zapałem pokiwał głową, usiadła naprzeciw niego i rozpoczęła. – Pamiętam na przykład taką balladę. Napisał ją polski poeta, Adam Mickiewicz. Tytułu nawet nie jestem w stanie powtórzyć, ale treść pamiętam doskonale. Opowiada ona o strzelcu, który co noc spotykał się z tajemniczą ukochaną pod modrzewiem nad brzegiem pewnego jeziora na Litwie. Kiedy poprosił ją o rękę, dziewczyna wymogła na nim przysięgę wierności, a gdy ją złożył, jak zwykle umknęła. Gdy strzelec szukał jej, błądząc nad brzegami jeziora, ukazała mu się rusałka, która zaczęła kusić go i przyzwać do siebie. Oczarowany nią młodzieniec zapomniał o swojej przysiędze i podążył za rusałką, a wtedy wiatr odpędził chmury i w świetle księżyca chłopak ujrzał, że pani z jeziora i jego ukochana to jedna i ta sama osoba. Za złamanie przysięgi jego dusza została skazana na wieczne zawodzenie pod tym samym modrzewiem, gdzie ongi spotykał się z dziewczyną. To bardzo romantyczna, historia, nie sądzisz, synku? – Ale Sam już jej nie słuchał, zerwał się z krzesła jak oparzony, wymamrotał podziękowanie i wybiegł z budynku. Pani Middleton z rozbawieniem pokręciła głową, zbierając pozostawione przez niego książki.

Kiedy Dean znalazł się w motelu, Sama jeszcze nie było. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić, zaczął spacerować wokół pokoju. Czuł się dziwie, trochę jakby był pijany, ale to uczucie było o wiele lepsze. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był zakochany, tak naprawdę, na całe życie. Świat był piękny, wspomnienia Sophie, jej oczu, jej uśmiechu, smaku jej ust wciąż żywe w jego głowie. I tylko Sam nie mógł się dopasować, usiłował odciągnąć go od źródła jego szczęścia. Zadzwonił telefon i Dean rzucił się po niego, gotowy zrugać brata, ale jego uczucia zmieniły się w ułamku sekundy, gdy okazało się, że dzwoniła Sophie.

– Dean, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Ed pojechał nad jezioro. Jestem przekonana, że coś mu grozi.

– Jasne, niech tylko Sam przyjdzie i już jedziemy.

– Nie ma czasu, nie czekaj na niego. Spotkamy się nad wodą, w zatoczce. Tam, gdzie rosną modrzewie.

– Nie powinnaś tam iść. To niebezpieczne!

– O mnie się nie martw. Jedź już, będę na ciebie czekała.

Gdzieś w głębi duszy instynkt łowcy podpowiadał Deanowi, że coś było nie tak. Zdusił jednak ostrzegawczy alarm, troska o Sophie przysłaniająca wszystko inne, złapał kurtkę i pospiesznie opuścił pokój.

Do motelu nie było daleko, ale po drodze Sam spotkał Eda, wracającego właśnie z przejażdżki i musiał zamienić z nim kilka słów oraz zapewnić Damie należną porcję pieszczot, jeśli nie chciał, by jego zachowanie wzbudziło podejrzenia. Kiedy więc w końcu znalazł się w motelu, aż drżał z niecierpliwości, by podzielić się z bratem swoim odkryciem. Ku swemu zdziwieniu, dowiedział się, że Dean wyjechał jakiś czas wcześniej i że nie udał się w kierunku miasteczka, ale w przeciwną stronę. Było tylko jedno miejsce, w jakie Dean mógł pojechać, a Samowi bardzo nie podobał się fakt, że brat nie poczekał na niego. Głos w słuchawce poinformował go beznamiętnie, że abonent znajdował się poza zasięgiem, Sam zadzwonił jeszcze na wszelki wypadek do Sophie, ale nikt nie odebrał telefonu. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co dalej zrobić, wrócił na główną ulicę, gdzie dowiedział się od jednego z mieszkańców, którego imię prawdopodobnie powinien był pamiętać, że mężczyzna widział niedawno Impalę na drodze prowadzącej nad jezioro. Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Sam udał się do Eda, którego na szczęście bez problemu przekonał do pożyczenia mu roweru i wkrótce pędził już na złamanie karku leśną drogą, modląc się w duchu, by jego podejrzenia okazały się błędne.

Dean z bronią w ręku przedzierał się na oślep przez zarośla, usiłując jak najszybciej dotrzeć do zatoczki. W jego głowie kłębiły się setki emocji, niepokój o Sophie i tęsknota za dziewczyną najsilniejszymi z nich. Wreszcie dopadł umówionego miejsca, ale nie było tam nikogo. Czuł się dziwnie skołowany, zupełnie jakby ktoś uderzył go w głowę. Kilkakrotnie przeszedł się po okolicy, wołając Sophie i Eda, nikt jednak nie odpowiadał, a nad jeziorem panowała cisza i spokój, przerywane tylko złowieszczym pohukiwaniem sowy. W końcu Dean wyciągnął telefon, zastanawiając się, do kogo zadzwonić najpierw, do brata czy do dziewczyny, jednak ku jego rozczarowaniu w zatoczce nie było zasięgu. Zdecydował się więc ruszyć w stronę polanki, gdzie kilka godzin wcześniej siedział z Samem, kiedy niespodziewany szum zwrócił jego uwagę. Choć wcześniej liście drzew niemal się nie poruszały, nagły podmuch wiatru wprawił gałęzie w szaleńczy taniec. Woda zafalowała i wezbrała, tak że spokojne dotąd jezioro nagle zaczęło przypominać wzburzony ocean. Dean zawrócił i zszedł na brzeg, celując lufę pistoletu w ciemną toń. Woda zawirowała i nagle z jej odmętów poczęła się wynurzać jasna postać. Dean, jakby pod wpływem zaklęcia, opuścił powoli broń i zafascynowany wpatrywał się w scenę rozgrywającą się przed jego oczyma. Postać zakręciła się w miejscu, jakby strząsając z siebie okrywające ją krople, po czym tanecznym krokiem ruszyła w jego stronę, a woda rozbryzgiwała się pod jej stopami. Teraz Dean mógł ujrzeć, że była z pewnością płci żeńskiej, choć bijące od niej jasnobłękitne światło sugerowało, że nie była kobietą z krwi i kości. Była za to naga, jedyne jej okrycie stanowiły nadnaturalnie długie włosy o kolorze morskiej piany. Właściwie ciężko było nawet stwierdzić, gdzie dokładnie kończyły się włosy, a zaczynała woda. I nagle rozbrzmiał jej perlisty śmiech, a chwile potem dźwięczny głos rozpoczął pieśń w jakimś dziwnym, obcym języku. Dean nie rozumiał słów, jednak wiedział, o czym śpiewała. Instynkt łowcy, nakazujący mu działać niezwłocznie cichł coraz bardziej, stłumiony wizją podwodnego pałacu, gdzie czas nie miał władzy, miękkiego łoża z wodorostów i tego, co mogliby robić tam we dwoje, zawsze razem, zawsze sami, cieszący się sobą bez przeszkód na wieki. Gdzieś przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl o Samie, który na pewno będzie go szukał, o Sophie, która tak go zauroczyła. Ale śliczna blondynka nie mogła konkurować z pięknością z jeziora. Dean czuł już na swojej twarzy chłodne krople, delikatnie pieszczące jego skórę, zapowiedź czekających go na dnie jeziora rozkoszy. Rusałka była tuż przed nim, zatrzymała się, wyciągając rękę, wystarczyło tylko zrobić krok naprzód. I jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze, coraz głębiej i głębiej, ale bez groźby utonięcia, lecz z obietnicą słodkiej nagrody. Wiatr zadął jeszcze mocniej, odsuwając chmury z nieba i dopuszczając światło księżyca do ciemnej toni jeziora. Dean spojrzał z radością na twarz pięknej nieznajomej i nagle dostrzegł, że jej włosy nie były srebrne, lecz blond, jej duże, niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego nie z miłością, lecz z wyrzutem i gniewem. Nieznajomą z jeziora była Sophie.


	4. Chapter 4

Zadyszany Sam oparł rower o bok opuszczonej Impali. Zawołał brata, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zaklął więc, wyciągnął z kieszeni wytrych i zabrał się za otwieranie bagażnika. Czas był istotny, ale iście na wodnego demona bez broni nie mogło pomóc mu ocalić brata. W końcu udało mu się dostać do ukrytego arsenału, złapał dwa pistolety, jeden nabity solą, drugi srebrnymi kulami, nie wiedział bowiem, która z broni lepiej podziała na rusałkę, po czym puścił się biegiem w stronę jeziora. Kierował się do miejsca, gdzie byli z Edem, mając nadzieję, że dobrze odgadł i dostrzeżony przez chłopaka nowy modrzew był zaklętym Chadem Adamsem lub inną ofiarą rusałki. Był już blisko kiedy poczuł zrywający się wiatr, wkrótce usłyszał też wzmagający się szum wody. Wypadł z zarośli w samą porę by zobaczyć brata, który jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w tańczącą na jeziorze postać. Po chwili Dean ruszył przed siebie, wchodząc coraz głębiej i głębiej do wody. Sam zawołał go, ale brat wydawał się go nie słyszeć, ruszył więc prędko za nim. Woda sięgała już Deanowi powyżej łokci, gdy rusałka zatrzymała się i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Księżyc ukazał się spośród chmur i Sam, zgodnie ze swoimi podejrzeniami, ujrzał twarz Sophie. Dean najwyraźniej rozpoznał ją także, gdyż zastygł w bezruchu, wpatrując się zszokowany w stojącą przed nim postać, po czym skulił się i zaczął się trząść, usiłując uniknąć wyciągniętej po niego ręki. Sam nie czekał już dłużej, zatrzymał się i wypalił z obydwu luf w stronę rusałki. Sophie wydała przeraźliwy okrzyk i zniknęła w ciemnej toni, posyłając w powietrze fontannę wody. Sporych rozmiarów fala przykryła Deana, który, najwyraźniej wciąż znajdując się pod działaniem zaklęcia, nawet nie próbował z nią walczyć. Sam bez wahania zerwał z siebie kurtkę i wbiegł do jeziora. Na szczęście wiatr ustał tak nagle, jak się zaczął, a fale zmniejszyły się, Sam zdołał więc dotrzeć do brata bez większych problemów i zaczął holować go w stronę brzegu. Chmury znów zasłoniły księżyc i w ciemności Sam nie trafił na łagodne zejście, ale na niskie urwisko, z którego wcześniej wpadł do wody. Wyciągnął rękę, usiłując złapać jeden z wystających korzeni i nagle poczuł mocny uścisk na nadgarstku. Zaskoczony, szarpnął się, wypuszczając Deana, ale na szczęście w tym miejscu było dość płytko, żeby brat nie potrzebował jego pomocy, by pozostać na powierzchni.

– Spokojnie, to ja – dobiegł głos z brzegu i tajemniczy przybysz oświetlił sobie twarz latarką,

– Ed! – wystękał Sam z ulgą.

– Spokojnie, daj rękę, wyciągnę was. – Z pomocą Eda obaj bracia znaleźli się na brzegu. Sam zadrżał, gdy lodowate powietrze owiało jego mokre ubranie, zaraz jednak zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na Deana. Starszy Winchester był na szczęście przytomny, jednak zaklęcie rusałki musiało wciąż działać, gdyż wydawał się kompletnie nieobecny duchem. Ed podał Samowi jego kurtkę, a swoją zarzucił na ramiona Deana, po czym wspólnymi siłami postawili niedoszłego topielca na nogi i ruszyli w stronę Impali.

Samochód Eda stał również na polance. Po ulokowaniu wciąż oszołomionego Deana w Impali chłopak skierował się w jego stronę, Sam zatrzymał go jednak.

– Spokojnie, nie uciekam – roześmiał się Indianin. – Mam w bagażniku dwa koce. Wprawdzie zazwyczaj jeździ na nich Dama, ale podejrzewam, że nie będziecie wybrzydzać.

Sam podziękował mu, a gdy kilka minut później cała trójka znalazła się w Impali, obaj bracia okręceni kocami, ogrzewanie odkręcone na maksa, młodszy Winchester zadał w końcu pytanie, które dręczyło go odkąd znalazł się na brzegu.

– Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

– Po twoim odjeździe przyszło mi do głowy, że możecie potrzebować pomocy, więc wziąłem samochód i pojechałem za tobą. Nie trudno było się domyślić, gdzie was szukać.

– Wiedziałeś o rusałce? – zdziwił się Sam.

– Nie, nie wiedziałem – odparł poważnie Ed.

– Ale widziałeś ją? – chłopak skinął głową. – Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony, a większość ludzi na twoim miejscu by była – na wpół stwierdził, na wpół zapytał Sam.

– Większość białych, chciałeś powiedzieć. – Ed uśmiechnął się. – Mój lud od zawsze wierzy w duchy. Wychowałem się z wiedzą, że każde drzewo, każdy głaz ma także duszę. Dlaczego i w jeziorze nie miałby mieszkać jakiś duch? Tak swoją drogą, nie jesteście kuzynami Chada, prawda?

– Prawda – przyznał Sam. – Jesteśmy łowcami, polujemy na takie rzeczy, jak ta rusałka.

Ed pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, zupełnie jakby dowiedział się, że bracia Winchester są murarzami, piekarzami czy kimś równie normalnym.

– Jak ją pokonać? – spytał rzeczowo.

– Znaleźć zwłoki, spalić je i wsypać prochy do jeziora. – Nawet te instrukcje Ed przyjął zupełnie spokojnie, Sam tłumaczył więc dalej. – Rusałka to duch dziewczyny, która zmarła przed zamążpójściem. Ale nie dziecko, tylko panna na wydaniu i do tego obowiązkowo dziewica. Szukałem w starych dokumentach i gazetach, ale nie widzę w okolicy nikogo, kto pasowałby do profilu.

– Popytam starszyzny, może ktoś u nas wie o czymś, co nie zostało zapisane.

Sam poczuł rosnącą wdzięczność wobec tego chłopaka. Na razie jednak, kiedy w końcu przestał się trząść jak w febrze i był w stanie prowadzić samochód, uznał, że tyle wyjaśnień musi wystarczyć. Pożegnał więc Eda, dziękując mu ponownie za pomoc, upewnił się jeszcze raz, że z Deanem było wszystko w porządku i zapalił silnik, marząc o zrzuceniu z siebie mokrych ubrań, gorącym prysznicu i jeszcze bardziej gorącej kawie.

Zanim znaleźli się w motelu Dean niemal całkowicie otrząsnął się już z zaklęcia, siedział jednak w milczeniu z twarzą odwróconą od brata i wpatrywał się w okno z zadziwiającą wręcz uwagą, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że za szybą było zupełnie czarno. Sam nie naciskał, znając dobrze charakter brata. Zamiast tego pogrążył się we własnych rozmyślaniach. Mając już pewność, że Sophie była rusałką, zastanawiał się, czy sympatia, jaką czuł wobec niej Dean, a także w mniejszym stopniu i on sam, była rezultatem działania magii. Wiedział, że gdyby zdołał to udowodnić, jego brat z pewnością poczułby się znacznie lepiej.

– Co znalazłeś w bibliotece? – Kiedy znaleźli się z powrotem w motelu, przebrali się w suche ubrania i nieco się ogrzali, Dean sam rozpoczął rozmowę. Sam opowiedział mu więc historię, którą usłyszał od bibliotekarki, a jego brat w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową.

– Wszystko pasuje. Ten który został zaatakowany jako trzeci rozwodził się, bo żona dowiedziała się o zdradzie. Mandy kłóciła się z ojcem, bo odkryła, że miał kochankę. Chad też kręcił z kimś na boku. Pozostali pewnie podobnie, tylko nikt ich na tym nie przyłapał. – Przerwał na chwilę. – No i ja. Ja też miałem niejedno na sumieniu – dodał w końcu, odwracając wzrok.

– Dean... – Sam przerwał, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

– W porządku. – Dean posłał bratu gorzki uśmiech. – Sam się o to prosiłem. Ostrzegałeś mnie przed nią, właściwie to nawet ja sam się przed nią ostrzegałem

– Rzuciła na ciebie urok, nie byłeś sobą!

– Wiem. – Nie wiedział. Z pewnością był pod działaniem czarów ostatnim razem, pamiętał dobrze, jak opuszczał go wszelki zdrowy rozsądek i nawet instynkt łowcy nie był w stanie przebić się na powierzchnię. Ale wcześniej? Przysiągłby, że był sobą, czuł się zupełnie normalnie, myślał jasno. A jednak był oczarowany tą dziewczyną i przez chwilę naprawdę marzył, że mogłoby coś z tego wyniknąć. Był świadom, że to tylko pobożne życzenie, dopiero kilka godzin temu stracił zdolność do realnej oceny sytuacji, a jednak już przedtem pragnął, żeby im się udało. Potrząsnął głową, starając się odpędzić od siebie wspomnienia. – Nieważne – powiedział zdecydowanie, bardziej do siebie, niż do brata. – Mamy rusałkę do pokonania. I parę nadprogramowych sosenek do przemienienia z powrotem w facetów.

– To nie sosny, tylko modrzewie – zauważył Sam. – Wydaje mi się, że jeśli załatwimy rusałkę, to czar sam się odwróci. Ale nie mogę znaleźć nikogo, czyj duch mógł stać się rusałką. Ed obiecał nam pomóc w poszukiwaniach.

– Ed? On wie co robimy? – Dean spojrzał na brata z zaskoczeniem.

– Dean, on był nad jeziorem, pomógł mi cię uratować, nie pamiętasz? – Teraz to Sam się zdziwił.

– Pamiętam to wszystko jak przez mgłę – przyznał starszy z braci. – No dobrze, Sammy, teraz już nic nie zrobimy, więc proponuję, żebyśmy się przespali. Oddzielnie oczywiście – dodał, szczerząc zęby w łobuzerskim uśmiechu. Sam roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, a następnie rozdzielił resztkę whisky między siebie i brata. Kwadrans później zgasili światło i nareszcie udali się na zasłużony odpoczynek.

Rankiem obudziło ich energiczne pukanie do drzwi. Sam otworzył, ziewając, a rozgorączkowany Ed wpadł do środka.

– Chłopaki, mam ją! – zawołał od progu.

Dean zerwał się z łóżka i utkwił w nim pytające spojrzenie.

– To stara legenda mojego plemienia. – Chłopak opadł na krzesło i rozpoczął wyjaśnienia. – Mówi, że jeden ze sławnych wojowników przywiózł z jednej z samotnych wypraw piękną białą dziewczynę. W przeciwieństwie do wielu jej współbraci, przyszła do nas dobrowolnie i z otwartym sercem. Kochała bardzo tego wojownika, ale powiedziała mu, że nie odda mu się, dopóki on nie przyjmie jej wiary i nie poślubi jej w kościele. On też ją kochał, uczył się więc pilnie o nowym Bogu, ale kiedy zbliżał się dzień jego chrztu i ich ślubu, ona wybrała się nad jezioro, by się wykąpać. Zerwał się wiatr, wzburzył wody i dziewczyna utonęła. Jej narzeczony był zrozpaczony, kiedy znalazł jej ciało. Wkrótce jednak znalazł pocieszenie w ramionach innej i zapomniał o wszystkim, czego go nauczyła. Znałem tę historię od lat i nigdy nie brałem jej serio, ale dziś rano dziadek pokazał mi jej grób. Jest ukryty głęboko w puszczy, trzeba znać drogę, inaczej nie sposób go znaleźć.

– Świetnie, na co czekamy! – Dean zerwał się, gotów do drogi.

– Powoli – roześmiał się Ed. – Pomyślałem, że po nocnych przygodach nie będziecie mieli ochoty znowu włóczyć się po lesie. Opowiedziałem dziadkowi o wszystkim, więc razem rozkopaliśmy grób i spaliliśmy kości. Mam je w samochodzie. Dziadek mówi, że najlepiej będzie spalić je w nocy, dla pewności.

– Zdecydowanie musimy poznać twojego dziadka – Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– To też przewidziałem – Ed wyszczerzył zęby. – Jesteście zaproszeni na obiad. Zbierajcie się lepiej, bo już przespaliście pół dnia.

– Świetnie – ucieszył się Dean na myśl o domowym posiłku. – Daj nam pięć minut.

– Moja – zawołał Sam, rzucając się w stronę łazienki, by zdążyć przed bratem. Wyjątkowo mu się udało i niecałe pół godziny później Winchesterowie siedzieli już w Impali, jadąc tropem Eda wąską, wyboistą drogą.

Obiad był wyśmienity, rodzina Eda wyjątkowo miła i gościnna. Sama możliwość porozmawiania z ludźmi szczerze przekonanymi o istnieniu zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych była zbyt surrealistyczna i zarazem zbyt kusząca, by z niej nie skorzystać, wymiana historii i doświadczeń przeciągnęła się więc do tego stopnia, że chłopcy zostali także i na kolację. Kiedy zapadł zmrok i wreszcie wyruszyli wraz z Edem i jego dziadkiem nad jezioro, zarówno Sam, jak i Dean byli już w o wiele lepszych nastrojach niż rano. Kiedy znaleźli się nad brzegiem, w tym samym miejscu, w którym zeszłej nocy widzieli rusałkę, stary Indianin zaintonował pieśń w swoim języku, zaś chłopcy otworzyli drewniane pudełko z prochami i wsypali je do jeziora. Dean usiłował zażartować w swoim stylu, szybko jednak zrezygnował i podobnie jak dwaj pozostali poddał się nastrojowi chwili. Niebo było bezchmurne, gwiazdy odbijały się w spokojnej tafli jeziora, sowa znów pohukiwała, jednak jej głos brzmiał jakoś tak bardziej optymistycznie. Po zakończonym rytuale odczekali kilka minut, patrząc wyczekująco to na wodę, to na pochylone nad nią modrzewie, nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Widząc ich rozczarowane miny, dziadek Eda roześmiał się.

– Poczekajcie do rana. Magia to nie komputer, potrzebuje czasu, by zadziałać – powiedział.

Nie mając innego wyjścia, zaufali mu i po chwili rozeszli się, każdy do swojego auta. Z samego rana zadzwonił Ed, informując braci, że wszyscy zaginieni powrócili do miasteczka. Byli wciąż oszołomieni i nie pamiętali, co im się przytrafiło, a przynajmniej tak twierdzili, jednak, co najważniejsze, byli cali i zdrowi. Sam i Dean podziękowali jeszcze raz Indianinowi za jego pomoc i pożegnali się, dając słowo, że kiedyś go odwiedzą. Następnie spakowali się z wprawą, jaką nabyli przez lata życia w drodze, wymeldowali się z motelu i opuścili spokojne jak zwykle miasteczko. Wkrótce czarny Chevrolet Impala mknął już na południe w kierunku granicy, a z jego wnętrza dobywały się słowa rockowej piosenki:

_I know she waits below_

_Only to rise on command_

_When she comes for me_

_She's got my life in her hands_

_Lady of the lake*_

KONIEC

* „Lady of the Lake" zespołu Rainbow

Tłumaczenie:

_Wiem, że czeka tam dole_

_Gotowa wypłynąć na żądanie_

_Kiedy przychodzi po mnie_

_Moje życie jest w jej rękach_

_Pani jeziora_


End file.
